Jukid
|ability=Suplex |category=Mid-boss |point value = 2400 |notes = 130 HP }} Jukid is a mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Super Star. Physical Appearance Jukid is a light pink fighter with a strong-looking upper body. He wears a white gi with a small red emblem on it. He has a tuft of blond hair and wears pink and blue shoes. His dark blue hands are separate from the rest of his body. Upon being slain, Jukid crash lands on the floor, revealing a pair of white boxers with small pink polka dots on them. In the anime, Jukid appears somewhat different. Instead of a martial artist, Jukid is depicted a more of a weight lifter. He appears more burgundy in color and no longer has expandable hands. Instead, he has two broad arms. His shoes are no longer two-toned, and are now fully pink. Games ''Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra Jukid is an inexperienced martial artist with a pair of expandable, rocket-propelled hands. He attacks by shooting energy blasts, launching and retracting his hands, and charging at Kirby. If he grabs him, he will pound Kirby straight into the ground very quickly, making him lose his Copy Ability if he has one. Upon inhalation, Kirby can get the Suplex ability from him. In The Arena and Helper to Hero, Jukid is grouped with Poppy Bros. Sr., Mr. Frosty, and Iron Mam in a group called the Mid-Boss All Stars #2. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Jukid in the anime|thumb|left Jukid has a cameo appearance in the anime episode Cowardly Creature. Other members include Mr. Frosty, Yaban, Whiskers, Boomer, Dogon, Poppy Bros. Jr., and Hot Head. When Phan Phan escapes, N.M.E. Sales Guy turns to King Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. But N.M.E. Sales Guy says that he wasn't in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School". Jukid is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. He, along with Whiskers, is a member of the Star Class, which is the second weakest of the whole school, and is above only the Flower Class. He is shown lifting a barbell, a detail contrary to the games, which portray him as a martial artist. It is not known what becomes of him after Nightmare is destroyed, neither is it known if he even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. Like many of the other characters of the anime, Jukid has a slightly different appearance than he did in the games. In this case, Jukid has darker skin and his levitating hands have been replaced with arms. Etymology Jukido is a type of jujitsu. The enemy's official English name is simply a shortened version of that. Trivia *Jukid's face and hairstyle are both quite similar to Fofa, Fololo and Falala's original form that appeared in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *Jukid is similar to Bugzzy. Both have similar attacks, are both mid-bosses that grant the Suplex Copy Ability, and make appearances in the anime. Artwork KSS Jukid.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Sprites KSS Jukid sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Jukid_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Jukid sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palettes) de:Judokarl es:Judokid fr:Judokid it:Judokid ja:ジュキッド Category:Anime Characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Suplex Enemies Category:Male characters